Sasuke - kun Birthday
by Arisaaoi
Summary: Special for Sasuke Birthday (23/07/2013) / "Aku ingin libur." / Sasuke selalu ingin libur dari misi membosankan Naruto. Gila nya bahkan di malam ulang tahun nya Naruto tega tega nya memberikan nya misi. / Malam itu adalah malam malapetaka yang mengakibatkan dia harus tidur di ranjang rumah sakit tetapi menurut nya tidak adalah salah nya juga.


Special of Sasuke Birthday!

**Sasuke – kun**

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sasuke – kun : Arisaaoi**

**Inspirated : Sasuke Birthday**

Raut wajah Sasuke yang tadi nya lelah menjadi kesal karena melihat apa yang ada di depan nya. Ya, tidak lain adalah sang Hokage dan _kunoichi_ terhebat sekaligus terkuat di Konoha yang mengalahkan Tsunade, _master_ nya.

Siapa yang tidak tahu mereka? Ya. Mereka adalah Naruto Uzumaki dan Sakura.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat. Bukan nya tidak senang hanya saja ia berharap tim Taka mau merayakan ulang tahun nya bersama – sama team 7 juga.

Selesai perang dunia ninja ke – 4 tim Taka tercerai berai. Karin memutuskan untuk mengembara lagi sedangkan Jugo dan Suigetsu bersedia untuk di kurung di tempat persembunyian Orochimaru yang lama.

Dan juga kini tim 7 kembali. Tanpa Sasuke sadari waktu yang mereka lalui selama 2 tahun terakhir ini begitu cepat.

"Kakashi mana ya?" Sasuke mencari kesegala arah dan tidak menemukan mantan _sensei_ nya sama sekali.

Biasa nya Kakashi akan memecahkan meja atau rumah Sasuke sudah seperti kacal pecah karena ia minum sake.

Dia menepuk pelan jidat nya karena teringat sesuatu. "Oh iya! Dia kan baru saja menikah dengan Shizune – _san_!" Dia menghela nafas kecewa. "Apa aku terlalu berharap dia ada disini?" Sasuke memukul dinding pelan.

Jam menunjukan pukul 23.59 yang arti nya 1 menit lagi Sasuke akan menginjak umur ke – 23 tahun dengan menjomblo ria.

Mata Sasuke tertuju kepada sebuah pemandangan.

Pemandangan itu adalah Naruto dan Sakura yang tengah tertidur di atas karpet dengan sebuah bantal. Posisi mereka sangat lah dekat.

Ini adalah kebiasaan sahabat nya. Karena misi 'sialan' dari Hokage Sasuke harus merayakan malam ulang tahun nya di antara pohon karena misi. Entah Naruto sengaja atau tidak menurut Sasuke itu menjengkelkan dan sangat aneh.

Tanggal 23 July tahun 2013. Tepat di kediaman Uchiha. Seorang bayi Uchiha yang terlahir kembali tersenyum kecil. Jam dinding menunjukan pukul 12 malam tepat.

Perlahan Sasuke mengingat moment – moment kejadian ulang tahun nya yang pernah di ceritakan Mikoto.

"_Nama nya Sasuke. Diambil dari nama ayah Hokage ketiga dengan tujuan kelak dia menjadi shinobi yang hebat."_

"_Nii – chan akan selalu menjaga mu Sasuke."_

"_Sebenarnya setiap malam ayah mu selalu membicarakan diri mu. Tetapi ini rahasia kita."_

"_Ayah bangga padamu."_

"_Kami akan selalu menyayangimu_._"_

Tanpa sadar pun air mata jatuh membasahi pipi Sasuke dan dengan segera ia mengusap nya.

Mata nya menuju kepada gadis berambut pink yang pernah mencintainya. Dia tersenyum kecil.

"_Sasuke – kun mau hadiah apa untuk ulang tahun besok?" Tanya Sakura tanpa basa – basi begitu mereka ber enam melewati jembatan._

_Sasuke mengerutkan dahi tanda bingung._

"_Oh ayolah dobe. Kau lupa ulang tahun mu sendiri?"_

_Wajah Sasuke sedikit memerah. "Y-Ya." Jawab nya dengan membuang muka._

_Yamato dan Kakashi hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng kepala pelan. "Bagaimana kalau replika 'burung' buatan?" Senyum palsu Sai membuat urat urat muncul di kepala Sasuke. "Burung ku tidak kecil tahu. Yang kecil itu Naruto."_

"_Ha?! Kau sok tahu. Sekarang sudah berkembang. Ne, Sakura?"_

_Mendengar perkataan itu wajah Sasuke, Sai, Yamato, Kakashi dan terutama Sakura merona. Dengan segera Sakura memberikan pukulan jitu di kepala Sasuke, Naruto dan Sai._

"_M-Maaf." Lirih mereka._

_Kakashi mengambil buku icha icha miliknya. "Kalau icha icha paradise kau mau?"_

_Tiba – tiba wajah Sasuke memerah. Buku mesum milik Kakashi adalah buku mesum yang paling parah yang pertama kali dilihat oleh Sasuke. Dengan secepat kilat Sasuke menggeleng membuat Naruto dan Sakura tertawa._

_Tak beberapa lama kemudian Sasuke membalikan badan nya._

"_Aku sih pingin nya libur." Jawab Sasuke seraya melingkarkan tangan nya di belakang kepala._

_Naruto dan Sakura saling bertatapan._

Sasuke mendekatkan wajah nya ke wajah Sakura kemudian tersenyum kecil lalu mengecup dahi lebar Sakura.

Sakura mengingau dan mengeluarkan suara yang membuat wajah Sasuke merona. "Sasuke – _kun_ ... dan Naruto _i love you_."

Pupus harapan Sasuke begitu Sasuke membalikan badan nya ke kiri. Dengan jail Sasuke sekali lagi mengecup pelan pipi merah Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke?"

Mata Naruto membulat melihat Sasuke tengah mencium Sakura. Dengan segera Naruto mendorong badan Sasuke dengan kuat dan saat Sasuke sudah terhempas Naruto kembali mengorok di atas kasurnya.

Tentu saja Sasuke _sweatdrop_ enggak jelas karena Naruto masih dalam keadaan ngigau tetapi sempat – sempat nya masuk ke _Mode Kyuubi_. Walaupun begitu Sasuke mengelus dada lega.

Dia mendekatkan sekali lagi wajah nya ke wajah Sakura dan berusaha mencium bibir Sakura.

"Waw. Sasuke, apa kah kau tahu ganjaran mencium istri Hokage? Kuharap kau tahu." Kakashi yang berdiri di balik pintu tertawa kecil sambil memegangi sebuah plastik berisi kue ulang tahun yang memang sudah disiapkan sekaligus dititip oleh tim 7.

Entah keajaiban dari mana Naruto tersadar. "K-Kau mencium Sasuke? Heh? _Teme_ ..." Tersadar dari lamunan nya Naruto menendang Sasuke.

Sakura membulatkan matanya dengan masih setengah sadar. "Jadi kau mencium ku? Heh?!" Bentak Sakura dan menarik kerah baju Sasuke lalu memukul Sasuke sekuat tenaga. "Rasakan ini! _Shannaro_!"

_Sing ... Sing ... Sing ... Sing_

"_Gomen nasai_!" Teriak Sakura merapatkan kedua tangannya sambil menunduk di depan pintu kamar Sasuke.

Naruto yang seorang Hokage hanya bisa menggeleng kepala pelan melihat tingkah kekanak – kanakan seorang ANBU terpercaya Konoha. Lain dengan Naruto, Kakashi hanya diam sambil membaca _icha icha paradise_ nya.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke – _kun_. Oh ayolah aku mengigau." Sakura mulai jengkel dan berniat meninggalkan Sasuke.

Namun dengan segera Sasuke membuka pintu dan ingin memeluk Sakura. Tetapi, yang nama nya impi tidak pernah sama dengan apa yang diinginkan.

Tangan Sasuke menyentuh dada Sakura yang terbilang sudah lumayan berkembang itu.

Sedetik ...

Dua detik ...

Limabelas Detik

Mereka semua masih terdiam. Tapi sedetik kemudian Sakura langsung menarik tangan Sasuke mematahkan nya kemudian melemparkan Sasuke sehingga mengenai dinding dan dinding nya menjadi retak karena kekuatan super Sakura. Semua langsung _sweatdrop_ dan tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Maafkan aku!" Teriak Sakura sekali lagi terduduk di atas lantai kemudian membungkuk berkali – kali untuk meminta maaf atas kesalahan nya yang membuat Sasuke masuk rumah sakit di hari berbahagia nya.

Sang Hokage dan istri nya menjenguk sahabatnya, Sasuke. Naruto kemudian mendekatkan diri nya ke Sasuke yang tidak berniat ngomong.

"Maafkan istri ku ya. Dia memang monster tetapi dia dipukul.

Tanpa ampun Sakura menyikut perut Naruto sehingga Naruto terduduk lesu kesakitan.

Kemudian Sakura tertawa kecil dan menunjukan jari telunjuk nya ke atas. "Kami sudah memberikan mu hadiah kan?" Sakura mengedipkan matanya yang membuat Sasuke dan Naruto bingung.

"Aku belum mendapatkan nya." Sasuke melirik ke segala arah.

Sakura tertawa keras. "_Baka_! Ingat? Kau bilang ingin libur? Dan kami sudah memberikan nya."

Naruto tertawa kemudian mengangguk setuju. "Benar!"

Wajah Sasuke langsung cemberut dan membuang muka sedangkan kedua teman nya masih tertawa.

Pintu kamar rawat inap Sasuke di buka dan mata Sasuke terkejut mendapati Karin. Tetapi Sasuke menyangkal karena Karin sudah pergi jauh dari diri nya.

Begitu mengucek mata Sasuke yakin kalau dia melihat Karin bersama Kakashi, Jugo dan Suigetsu. Tapi, bagaimana bisa?

"Selamat ulang tahun Sasuke."

Karin mengulurkan sebuah kotak kue kepada Sasuke tetapi Sasuke hanya terbengong.

"Oi! Tunangan mu datang tuh." Goda Sasuke.

Wajah Sasuke dan Karin memerah. Benar. Karin sempat datang 2 bulan lalu dan mereka baru saja bertunangan. Dan Karin ingin pulang untuk menjenguk Jugo dan Suigetsu dan Kari berjanji akan kembali ke Konoha untuk menikah lagi. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa?

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih."

Pipi Karin merona merah. Suigetsu menolak punggung Karin dengan sengaja sehingga Karin memeluk Sasuke. Wajah mereka berdua merona. "Maafkan aku."

"Dan ini kue ulang tahun mu." Karin meletakan kue ulang tahun Sasuke di atas meja samping tempat tidur.

Sasuke tersenyum.

Kakashi kemudian mendekatkan diri nya ke Sasuke lalu meletakan kue satu lagi di atas paha Sasuke. "Ini."

"Kok dua?" Tanya Sasuke mengerutkan dahi.

Naruto dan Sakura langsung cemberut. "Jangan bilang kau lupa kalau hari ini hari _anniversary_ kami?"

Sasuke membulatkan mata tidak percaya kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Selamat ya." Ucap Sasuke kepada mereka berdua.

"Makasih."

"Nah ayo, Sasuke. Potong kue nya." Ujar Karin seraya memberikan sekotak kue dan pisau khusu.

Begitu Sasuke telah memotong nya Sakura menyuapi Sasuke. "Selamat ulang tahun ya." Dilanjut dengan Naruto, Kakashi, Jugo dan Suigetsu dengan cara yang sama.

Sampai pada akhirnya Karin menyuapi Sasuke.

"Selamat ulang tahun Sasuke – _kun_."

FIN

Ya. Sekali lagi tamat dengan ending yang amat ngawur ini. Ide ini entah dapat dimana pokok nya udah lama banget dapat ide nya waktu tahu ulang tahun Sasuke dan saya ingin membuat fic. Lain kali mungkin saya akan membuat yang seperti ini dengan ide bermacam – macam.

Kebetulan jumpa ide ini.

NaruSaku always win!

Yay!

Saya sedikit menyisipkan romance disini. Gak banyak – banyak kok.

Makasih atas review nya dan silent reader sekalian. Jangan lupa mampir ke fic saya yang lain^^ All of _Oneshot_ Story. Lain kali saya akan menuliskan cerita _To be Continued_ sip.

Arisaaoi


End file.
